[Patent document 1] JP-2000-231681 A
For instance, Patent document 1 recites an in-vehicle emergency report apparatus that transmits an emergency report signal from a wireless communications device to a center apparatus in a service center via a mobile communications network after an air bag is inflated because of a vehicle collision.
The above-mentioned in-vehicle emergency report apparatus operates as follows. There is a case that an air bag is inflated in a duration for which a wireless communications device is executing wireless communications via the mobile communications network for another usage other than the emergency report. In such a case, the wireless communications device disconnects the wireless communications link used for the other usage, connects a wireless communications link with a center apparatus, and then transmits an emergency report signal to the center apparatus via the mobile communications network. Under such a configuration, the time for the wireless communications device to disconnect the wireless communications link for the other usage becomes a delay time up to the transmission of the emergency report signal. The emergency report signal cannot be thus promptly transmitted from the wireless communications device, posing a problem that an emergency report cannot be carried out quickly.